


Twenty-One

by Xhafsn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gambling, Humor, New Jersey, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhafsn/pseuds/Xhafsn
Summary: Annabeth has one goal and only one goal for her 21st birthday. The number 21 is extra-special for this spectacular night in Jersey.I do not own the Riordanverse.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Twenty-One

July 12 could not come around sooner. Good thing my twenty-first birthday is on a Saturday, for I would have to be at work on my summer internship during the day. I need every last brain cell to be available for my stunt. That's saying a lot for a daughter of Athena.

I, Annabeth Chase, have planned for this birthday for over a year now. If you're wondering, no, I'm not going to get plastered drunk. I dealt with enough of that with Percy as is. What I'm planning to do is something way better. I'm going to a casino. 

Now, if you're thinking "wow, she's really dumb for a child of Athena," you would be hilariously wrong. I always have a plan. Usually, I'm saying that to remind my kelp-headed boyfriend when he has something stupid to say, but unfortunately, he won't be going with me for this one. For one thing, he's not old enough, although that's hardly an issue for us demigods. For another, he has some very personal reservations about gambling. At best, I convinced him to drive and stay outside to watch for monsters or maybe an angry pit boss.

I prepared for this with the help of my wonderful friends. I got Hazel to supply me with boatloads of money, enough to get me a place at the high-rollers blackjack table at the Borgata Casino in Atlantic City. I intend to leave with every red cent of that. I brought Piper, Leo, and Malcolm with me to each play a role. I would've brought a child of Tyche to cover any losses, but I want to see how far my brain can get me. Percy was not happy about this and Piper was very amused, but we went shopping for some outfits for this night. Even if I'm mostly relying on my brain, a little extra help would definitely help cover some losses. This might be the only time I'm thankful for my blond hair, for I can play the dumb, ditzy, slutty blonde for this. Besides, I don't really care to win. I only have one goal in mind.

I trained Leo and Malcolm on the fine art of card-counting. Yes, that's my goal. I'm going to card-count until the pit boss kicks me out. Leo and Malcolm are the two best math people I know (don't tell him I said this, but Leo is way better at math than I am), meaning they'll be able to keep track of the count with me. Neither of them like casinos, so they're both okay with never going to one ever again. Piper knows what we're doing, and I do train her a little in case any of us slip up, but she's not there for counting. As a daughter of Aphrodite with charmspeaking, she's only there as eye candy, persuasion for Leo (they're both underage), and maybe some clout. Her father used to go here once in a while, so she can maybe help weasel us out of a few situations without charmspeaking.

After a very good day that involves meeting up with the entire Seven (or rather the six of us who are left plus Thalia, Reyna, Rachel, Nico, and Magnus), Percy taking me to lunch, and my family flying into New York from California to celebrate my birthday, we leave at four o'clock sharp, ready to either break the casino or get the boot in two hours. Percy drives Piper, Leo, and me to the casino, planning to meet Malcolm there. Percy is very tense at my now-changed outfit of a short glittery skirt and a revealing but still barely modest top. He's split so delicately between appreciative and jealous I can't help but laugh almost the entire time I'm trying to discuss strategy. Leo and Piper try to talk between my laughs every time I glance at Percy. My gods, the looks he's giving are priceless.

"Anyway, Leo, you got the strategy down, right?"   
I ask.

"Of course," Leo says. "I'm not worried about actually counting. I'm still not quite clear on our signaling tactics though."

"Alright," I say. "We each nudge the Mist a bit to signal, but don't overdo it unless you want monsters on our table. Blow wind at our face if the count is high, near our thighs if low, and from behind us if you lost count. I'll bump into one of you if I want you to raise your bet by a lot. We stick to a the minimum bet of $1000 per hand when count is low to neutral and $1500 if the count is high. If you get bumped, make a show of saying you're feeling lucky about a hand."

"What the Hades, Annabeth?" Percy suddenly speaks up, clearly angry. "Where in Hades are you getting this kind of money?"

"You answered your own question there, Seaweed Brain," I tease. 

"Hazel, huh?" Percy says. "You better not lose a red cent or else Hades will skin you alive."

"Please, Percy, I'm not losing a red cent at all," I say, mock offended. "I won't let you touch the cash for good luck."

Percy is so angry right now he continues driving in silence. Piper texts me on my phone saying, "You're really getting him worked up for tonight, huh? You never dress up for anything ;-)"

I respond, "Oh, if this goes well, I'm going to be too tired for that. He'll have to wait. Maybe I should flirt with someone there to charge him up when the pit boss comes for our asses."

I can see Piper silently chuckle in the rearview mirror. Leo is texting someone on his phone, presumably Calypso, who is not happy that I'm making him come with me for this. She's with the others back in New York.

After two hours, we finally reach the Borgata Casino. Can I just say, pulling up in the VIP exclusive area in a rented Land Rover just makes me feel amazing. They're practically begging for me to pummel them into the ground right now. We stroll right past the rooms and head straight for the VIP gambling rooms, picking up Malcolm along the way. The four of us stroll confidently to the blackjack table. I take my spot between Malcolm and Leo.

Clearly, the dealer was not prepared for the two ladies that are on the edge of being scantily clad. Step one has already been put in motion. Actually, we got a bit more than we bargained for. The fact that he's making the same reaction to the two very buff dudes as well is amazing. We already have broken his willpower. 

"Welcome," the says, stuttery and nervous. "I assume you are Annabelle-"

"Annabeth," I quickly correct.

I put a little flirtation into my voice. If Percy found out, he would be furious right now. I hope he's okay in the hotel room right now. I really do want him with me right now and help watch for monsters in case we're too focused, but at least without him here, I can be liberal with my rhetorical strategies. Besides, he would be dumb to think I would leave him. This is all a show to get the most out of this night. I hope Piper would keep her mouth shut about this after today, but a few words of gossip is worth the epic I'm about to write. 

"Well, are you ready to deal?" I purr as each of us put down $1000 chips.

I hope my usually stormy eyes look ditzy right now. Otherwise, Piper might have to step in.

"What are you waiting for, big boy?" Piper chimes in anyway.

"Our eyes are up here," Malcolm teases, also realizing the dealer is bi.

This is about to be a great night. Percy really is missing out. I can only imagine how red he would be if Percy is here too. 

"A-a-a, alright," the dealer stammers before finally pulling cards from the shoe. 

Piper gets a blackjack on the very first deal, getting her a 2-1 odds payout. Being a high roller gives some fun perks like negotiating game rules. I managed to negotiate the rules to be countable but still favor the casino on paper. Unfortunately, I'll have to deal with the dealer hitting soft-17 (if you don't know what that means, don't go to a casino), but card-counting negates that anyway. Besides, I like a challenge.

I get dealt King and seven, brining my total to 17. Leo gets two queens, a total of 20. Malcolm gets ace-6, or 17. The face-up card is a 10. Instantly, I feel air rush past my legs. The deck count is lower than the Underworld right now. 

"Hit or stay?" the dealer asks, finally gaining some composure.

I try my luck to keep him on edge. I slap another $1000 chip down.

"Oooh, spicy," the dealer mocks. 

He deals another card. Four of spades. I hit twenty-one. 

The dealer gets to Leo, who puts his hand up, signifying a stay. Malcolm hits several times before staying on a total of 20.

The dealer reveals his facedown card to be a 9, meaning every one wins their bets.

"Starting off the table hot, I see?" dealer says, trying to pump us up. We go with it.

"Meh, table's still kinda cold," Leo says. "Not as hot as the people, am I right?" 

Leo's eyebrow wiggling used to be pretty annoying, but now that he's grown into his looks, he manages to make that look flirtatious. The dealer is flustered once again.

We play fifteen more rounds before taking a break. So far, our running count has been ridiculously bad. Still, we managed to pull $20,000 between the four of us. 

After we return to the table, clearly, the pit boss smelled a rat. We are greeted with another dealer. This one is a tall, blond girl with deep blue eyes. If not for her eyes, she looks like she could be my twin. Her elfish features reminds me of Hermes campers, however. Actually, the longer I look at her, the more uneasy I become. I feel like I know this girl. Pushing that feeling to the back of my head, we continue playing. 

"Hello," she says. "The first guy needed a break, so I'm your dealer now."

"Well, the dealer keeps getting hotter, so the table ought to as well, right?" Leo asks suggestively. 

That got very little reaction out of her, but she still flushed just the barest bits pink. We proceed like nothing happened. 

The newly shuffled shoe proves to be much better. Piper's 5-6 hand, Leo's 2-3, my 4-5, Malcolm's 2-2, and the face-up of 6 drives the count sky-high. After the air rushed passed out face, I discreetly nudge Malcolm once and Leo three times, the number of times being how many hands more before making a huge bet. 

"Double down," Piper calls out, placing another $1000 chip. She gets dealt a 9, bringing her to 20.

"Hit," Leo says. He receives a 10. He hits again, receiving a king and busting. 

I hit and receive a Jack. Malcolm hits and receives another Jack. He decides to stay on 14, clearly trying to not use up the high cards. The dealers raised her eyebrow at him. 

She reveals her card to be an ace, meaning she'll hit soft-17. After several high cards, she busts, but the running count is now low. I nudge Malcolm and Leo differently, telling them to call off the high bets. Leo nudges back, apparently insistent on it. I guess it helps for him to not be suspicious. Some of us raise our bets for two rounds.

Two more rounds later, the running count has rocketed back into positives, being well over 20. Leo whips out a few $20,000 chips.

"I'm feeling lucky," Leo says. "The pretty lady has warmed up the table for me!"

The girl eyes Leo with embarrassment and also...... suspicion? Oh no. I think our night might be over after a few more rounds. 

Leo bets $100,000, almost a quarter of his allotted bankroll. He side-eyes me with some nervousness, clearly seeing what I'm seeing.

"You know what, is it hot in here or what?" Piper suddenly chimes up. So far, she's been losing, so she's not suspicious at all. She then proceeds to move her entire $300,000 stack onto this bet.

"All in, baby!" she laughs.

"Wow, we got some ballers here," the dealer says, cheering and gloating, but with such a fake look it makes me shiver.

"I'm not gonna be such a lunatic," I say, trying to look squeamish, even though internally, I know they're likely going to win.

"Coward," Malcolm teases before also dropping six-figures on the table. 

"Well, aren't you going to join him?" the dealer gloats, looking more suspicious with each look. 

Malcolm's words do me in.

"Wait here," I say, deadly calm.

I walk up to the nearest ATM and cash out another $400,000 from Hazel's account. I trade that in for chips, then come back with my now-doubled bankroll. I then push my entire bankroll onto the table.

"Not so much of a coward now, huh?" I gloat back.

The rest of the table pretend to look horrified, but in their eyes, I know they're all excited for the outcome. Win or lose, this is going to be an interesting hand.

"Bold," she says. "I like that."

The dealer pulls out five cards. Four come out out as 10s or a face card. Her card comes out as ace. 

"Ooh," she gloats, trying to break our nerves. "Ace on the dealer. Anyone want to buy insurance?" 

Leo whips out the chips on the spot. Malcolm mulls it over for a moment before placing his insurance down as well.

"Looks like you ladies aren't going to be safe," she purrs.

She deals out another five cards. Our faces are ecstatic as ace after ace gets dealt out. Every one of us has won blackjacks. She didn't even bother finishings her own dealing since each of us won naturals.

We erupt into a massive celebration, being genuinely ecstatic at the prospect of this massive win. We put down a combined $2.2 million down on the table. With those blackjacks and 2-1 odds, even after losing the insurance, the four of us cleared a total of $3.9 million. We actually managed to break the bank! By the time she's done paying out, she has had to look for chips at other tables three times. 

As we sat in celebration, waiting for out payout to come in, the last trip for chips brings us face to face with the pit boss. It is someone we didn't expect to see. 

"Nice try, Annabeth Chase," the guy says with a hint of amusement. 

The pit boss is Sherman Yang, a guy from the Ares cabin. 

"Sherman," I greet coolly.

"You're in some serious trouble, Annabeth" he says. "If I saw your name on the high-roller's list, would've never let you in. However, since I hate the guy who runs this place, I'm going to let you go on this one. I had Julia here count your cards as well. We knew what you four were up to. Happy birthday, by the way."

I simply laugh at all that just happened.

"Please, by all means, take your money back," I say. "My goal was to get kicked out of a casino on my twenty-first birthday. Looks like I've done it."

"Oh no, keep the money," Sherman says. "My way of thanking you for being our commander at Camp. We may have had our petty squabbles, but in the real world, us demigods have to stick together. But, just so you know, you're in the black book now."

"Pfft, if we ever want to come back, which we don't, Piper can help," I say, nudging Piper. "Thank you, Sherman."

We laugh the whole way back to the hotel room to pick up Percy. After changing into a more comfortable outfit, I recount the whole story to Percy.

"Well, if I had knew that, I would've happily joined youse guys to torture that first dealer," he says, seeming much more relaxed, though the effects of that outfit still haven't worn off, evident from his thickened accent.

"Man, we got kicked out by Sherman Yang," Leo says, laughing. "He let us keep the money. What are we going to do with $3.9 million with an m?"

"Well, a yacht seems nice," Percy says, wiggling his eyebrows. "Well, no. Fuck yachts. That's disrespectful to Jason. But New Rome could really use a navy. I'd say we donate them half the winnings."

"Good call," Piper says. "Oh man, the others are going to have a good laugh over this. Can't wait to see their reaction to that massive number in Annabeth's account."

And indeed, the entire crew laughed when we showed them. Best. Birthday. Ever.


End file.
